


My First Foray Into Misfire-Verse

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original “Prompt”: "OMG I LOVE YOU SO MUCH.this is the sweetest thing. Sophie is precious.Phil and Santa. I was smiling and laughing for hours X3I’m so happy to see this continued!"As you may or may not remember, the RotG kinkmeme developed a somewhat silly ongoing story where North shipped Blacksand and Tooth shipped Jackrabbit.I have now added to that silliness.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Kudos: 7
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	My First Foray Into Misfire-Verse

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 8/15/2014.

_Dear North,_ the letter begins, catching his attention immediately. He sees _Santa_ , _Santa Claus_ , _St. Nicholas_ , and _St. Nick_ all the time, but it’s rare for him to be addressed by the name he uses among his friends.  
  
What’s more, communication from his friends usually doesn’t arrive in the form of letters, and if it does, it usually doesn’t end up in the main mail room. Only letters from children end up here, and the only children North’s been around lately–somewhat to his embarrassment–are Jamie and Sophie. But this isn’t Jamie’s handwriting; he’d recognize it from last year. And it’s too mature for Sophie–ah. Of course. Sophie wouldn’t be writing at all. It’s good of her mother to write “North” even though it wouldn’t make much sense to her.  
  
 _How are you? How is Phil? For Christmas I want glitter for crafts and a horse that also glitters. I am not scared of horses but I think I would be scary if I rode a horse that glittered and that would be fun. I would wear my fairy wings but with extra glitter and it would go everywhere. I would like that a lot. Mom says that’s why I can’t have glitter now. Have a nice day, bye.  
  
Love,  
Sophie_  
  


* * *

  
  
Phil points at the letter in North’s hand curiously. Today, 347 letters had arrived, but only 346 new assignments had been sent out. Was that a difficult one? What could be in it, if even the intangibles had been passed out already?  
  
“I am going to handle this one myself,” North says, beaming. “Well, maybe not _quite_ by myself.” He winks conspiratorially at Phil, who frowns. This is how it always begins: North says he’s going to handle just this one letter himself, and then another, and another, and another, until he’s on the road to reach a state of exhaustion well before even St. Nicholas Day.  
  
“Phil! Is just this one. Did you not hear me say I would not be doing this all alone? I will be asking Sandy to help.”  
  
Phil tilts his head skeptically. Isn’t Sandy usually in charge of sugarplums in general, not any one letter in particular?  
  
North waves his hand dismissively. “Oh, and it looks like I will also be needing Pitch for this,” he says too casually.  
  
Phil shakes his head. North playing matchmaker was even more difficult to deal with than North dealing with letters himself, and more difficult to stop. However, it had never resulted in burn out and at this point in the year, that’s good enough for him. He grumbles a warning at North and goes to leave, while North continues up to a high room at the Workshop from which he can contact the other Guardians individually.  
  


* * *

  
  
Sandy sits on the edge of a windowsill in North’s office. What did he call him here for?  
  
“Is Sophie,” North says. “She has a very special request for Christmas, and I think only you can help.” North reads the letter aloud. “And so you see! I think with dreamsand you could give her the glitter that she wants, but that only she can see, so her mother is not angry.”  
  
Sandy nods thoughtfully. But what about the horse? he asks. It doesn’t sound like she would want the ones I’m good at. Even the unicorns I make aren’t really scary.  
  
“I know!” says North excitedly. “Is very, very difficult problem! If only we knew someone who would be able to help…”  
  
Sandy folds his hands and rests them on his belly. You’re not suggesting what I think you’re suggesting, are you, North? he asks.  
  
“I did not suggest anything. I lamented the problem.”  
  
You haven’t considered that making something like that safe for Sophie would require a lot of close cooperation?  
  
“With who? Sandy, I am very sorry, but I am having trouble reading your signs today.”  
  
Sandy stares at North, eyebrows raised, and North stares right back.  
  
Finally, Sandy nods. He’s going to make sure you regret this, you know, he signed.  
  
“But not you?” North says.  
  
Sandy smirks. I may help him try to make you regret it.  
  
North–perhaps foolishly–only smiles in delight.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: this was pitch perfect. Also, shoutout to Phil being the North’s beleaguered right-hand man. I love Phil!


End file.
